The Road Less Traveled
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Just because Quinn didn't want to keep their daughter did not mean that Puck didn't. Noah Puckerman was not giving up his daughter. He just was not. Full Summary inside.


'**The Road Less Traveled**'

**Author: **darkangel86_07

**Beta**: princess10388

**Pairing**: Noah Puckerman/Kurt Hummel, the Glee cast ensemble

**Rating**: R

**Genres**: AU, Humor, Romance, Drama, Teenage Angst and Fluff

**Spoilers**: Everything up until 1x22 because after that, its all AU. And a small part of 2x03 and 2x08

**Word Count**: **15,185**

**Warnings**: Language, a tiny bit of Quinn-bashing

**Summary**: Just because Quinn didn't want to keep their daughter did not mean that Puck didn't. Noah Puckerman was not giving up his daughter. He just was not. Little did Kurt Hummel know just how invested he'd become in little Beth's life, let alone how much he'd come to care for Puck.

**A/N**: Let's just imagine that this takes place during their summer vacation, for the sake of my sanity, k? Awesome.

The biggest thank you in the world to princess10388! Without her help, this fic would not have gotten finished. So, THANK YOU!

Written for the **kurtbigbang challenge**.

**'The Road Less Traveled'**

"You're sure, Mr. Puckerman, that this is what you want to do?" The nurse in blue scrubs asked him for what felt like the millionth time in less than an hour.

"Listen lady, I'm positive. I know I'm, I'm still a kid myself. I get it. This is huge," Puck said, his eyes wide as he waved his hand in-between them. "But I'm doing this. She's my kid, my daughter and just because her mother didn't want her, doesn't mean I don't."

"Noah, are you sure?" Naomi asked, sighing as she held her granddaughter tighter against her chest.

"Ma, seriously. Stop it." Puck bit out. "Beth is mine. Ain't no stupid Broadway lady takin' her away from me."

Naomi smiled first at her son, then down at her new granddaughter.

"Then I suppose we'll need to make a few stops on the way home. We're aren't exactly ready for baby, Noah."

Puck couldn't help it, he smiled to himself even as he signed his name to the birth certificate.

~***Beth***~

It wasn't like Puck was hiding from his friends at school. Noah Puckerman didn't hide from anyone. Nope. So he'd skipped that last few days of school. That wasn't odd for him. He skipped school all the time. And if he didn't return Santana's sexts, well, who really cared? Right now he had far more important things to worry about.

"Ma!" Puck yelled. "Where'd we put the extra diapers again?" Bouncing a terribly fussy seven day old baby in his arms, Puck raced around the room looking for her diaper's, praying to God he found them soon.

"What have I told you about yelling around her, Noah?" His mother chastised as she walked into the room, bent over, and pulled out a brand new box of unopened newborn diapers.

"Sorry, but I wasn't sure you could actually hear me over this one." Puck grinned as he carefully laid Beth down onto her changing table and began removing the soiled diaper.

"You I could hear perfectly fine, child." Naomi grinned. "It's this one I could hardly hear. She's such an angel."

Puck snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You missed a call before, when you were giving Beth her bath," Naomi said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Oh yeah?" Puck asked, his mind focused on dressing Beth in one of the new onesies they'd bought her just days before.

"Hm, yes. A girl. From school. Rachel, I believe her name was. She asked me to inform you that she and Kurt will be stopping by later this evening to-"

"Shit, ma, please tell me you give her some lame ass excuse about why they couldn't come over." Puck whined, snapping the final buttons on Beth's pink outfit.

"Language, Noah! And no, I absolutely did not! These are your friends and by default they deserve to know why you've been hiding." Crossing her arms over her chest, Naomi dared her son to challenge her.

"I'm not hiding." Puck mumbled. "And seriously ma, no one knows about Beth! Not even, not even Quinn." He sighed. "As far as she knows, Berry's mom took her and moved off somewhere else and is raising her all nice and pretty like. Quinn didn't want me to keep her."

"And your friends, how did they feel about it?" His mother asked.

Puck froze because honestly? He didn't know.

"I don't know. I'm not sure." Puck admitted.

"And as for Quinn, her opinion doesn't matter anymore. She made her decision and you've made yours. Now, give me my granddaughter. I'll watch her while you go fix a bottle. Your friends should be here in just a bit." Naomi smiled as she rubbed Beth's back, her eyes never leaving her son as he made his way out of the room.

~***Beth***~

"Rachel, why on earth would you drag me with you to check on Puckerman?" Kurt snapped, his eyes narrowed at the small girl standing beside of him.

"Because, Kurt." Rachel said, leaving it at that.

"That's not even an answer!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Shush!" Rachel snapped as she knocked on the door in front of her. "Noah's missed the last week of school and as his friends-"

Kurt snorted.

"-_as his friends_, we're obligated to find out if he's okay." Rachel stressed.

"You mean come see for ourselves if there's anything to gossip about?" Kurt asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Kurt, really!" Rachel all but yelled at him, her tiny little eyes far to wide for his liking.

"Fine. Okay. So I've been a little worried about him too. Damn you for making me admit it." Kurt sighed, hating that of all people Rachel was the one to make him admit it out loud.

The tiny squeal that erupted from her mouth startled him so much that he missed the door opening in front of them.

"So, you two can either stand out here and do _that_ all day," Puck said, grinning and shaking his head. "Or you can actually come inside where its nice and cool with the rest of us normal people."

"Normal? Right." Kurt mumbled as he fought against the tiny blush that threatened to cover his cheeks.

"Hello, Noah." Rachel said, pushing past both of them and making her way inside the house. "We just wanted to make sure that you were okay, seeing as you missed the last week of school."

"Yeah, Berry. I'm cool. Everything's fine here." Puck said, making his way into the small living room of his house, expecting his guests to follow.

"And you missed school because?" Rachel asked.

"You just cut right to the chase, don't ya Rachel?" Puck asked, a chuckle to his voice.

"Just overlook her. She's being nosy." Kurt said, finally speaking up.

"And you're here because...?"

"Because she made me?" Kurt tried, before sighing. "Okay fine. I was bored and she had a point. You missed an entire week of school and yes, it was kind of odd that no one has heard from you lately, not even Santana."

Being a Puckerman meant one of two things. One, you were always going to stand out in a crowd. Always. Two, you were always going to make an entrance.

A shrill cry interrupted anything anyone might have said next. Groaning, Puck turned on his heel and fled the room.

"Don't like, go anywhere, alright? I'll be right back!" Puck called back into the living room to Rachel and Kurt, completely missing their stunned expressions.

"Hi, kids. You might want to have a seat. Beth seems to want her daddy's attention now so he might be a minute or two." Naomi said, grinning as she passed by her son's now completely shocked friends.

First Kurt, then Rachel dropped down onto the couch behind them, both too shocked to speak as they watched Puck's mother leave the room.

"Did she say-" Rachel started.

"-Beth?" Kurt finished.

"She did." Puck said as he walked back into the room, a now wide awake Beth in his arms.

Rachel jumped up from her spot on the couch and rushed to Puck's side, her eyes wide as she looked at the little baby girl.

"Oh, my gosh, Noah!"

"Uh, yeah. Rachel, this is Beth. My daughter." Puck cleared his throat as he looked first at the small baby, then at the bouncing girl in front of him and then finally to Kurt, who had yet to move.

"But I thought...?" Rachel trailed off.

"Quinn didn't want her. I did. I never agreed to let her go, never wanted to. So, after she signed her rights away, I hung around. Spoke to some people, had my mom with me. She's mine. Legally and shit." Puck grinned.

"Oh, Noah." Rachel whispered. "Does anyone know?"

Puck shook his head, waiting for Kurt to say something, anything and wondering why it mattered so much whether he did or not.

When Kurt finally stood, Puck held his breath as the small diva slowly made his way towards the two of them.

"She-" Kurt cleared his throat. "She's gorgeous, Puck." Kurt said, his voice a small whisper as he looked down into tiny blue eyes. Her dark skin a mirror image of Puck's, along with the small curls of dark hair atop her head. "I don't really see much of Quinn in her."

"I know." Puck said, still sounding surprised by it. "First time I saw her, all I could see was Quinn but now? Now she's all Puckerman." Grinning, Puck turned her around so that both Rachel and Kurt could get a better look at her.

"Oh my god," Rachel laughed, wiping a tear out of her eye. "She really is!"

Kurt grinned, silently agreeing with her.

"Can I hold her?" Rachel asked, her eyes once again huge.

Puck froze. In the week he'd had her home, no one except his mom and little sister had held her. But, this was Rachel. Crazy, over the top in everything I do, Rachel.

"Sure, Berry." Puck said, carefully handing over his week old daughter to the girl he used to throw slushies at.

Once Rachel had Beth in her arms, it was like puppies and sunshine and rainbows or some shit like that because the smile on the small girls face almost hurt to look at.

"I am going to be the best aunt this little girl has ever had! Well, besides your sister, of course, but you know what I mean!" Rachel exclaimed as she gently began rocking Beth in her arms.

"Aunt?" Puck was confused.

"Of course, Noah!" Rachel laughed. "I fully intend to be around and a part of her life. I oh, um, if I'm allowed, that is." The smile on Rachel's face dimmed. "I shouldn't assume, I'm sorry."

The elbow in Puck's ribs seriously hurt.

"Fuck, Hummel, ow." Puck cursed. Kurt's narrowed gazed did not set right with Puck. "Assume away then. She's gonna need an awesome chick in her life and right now, Sarah could care less. She's not exactly down with a new baby in the house so, aunt Rachel it is." Puck said and he was pretty sure he'd just made Rachel's entire life.

The smile on Kurt's face, however, seemed to outdo the one on Rachel's and that subtle truth shocked Puck more than anything.

"You're a good man, Noah Puckerman." Kurt said, smiling as he looked from Rachel and Beth to Puck.

"No. I'm really not." Puck said, lowering his gaze.

"Explain to me how a person can own up to their mistake like you've done-" Kurt started, only to be immediately cut off.

"Beth is not a mistake." Puck's voice was hard, stopping Rachel in her tracks. "I might have messed up and went about making her in all the wrong ways, but my daughter is not a mistake."

"No, Puck, I didn't mean it like..." Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. Of course Beth isn't a mistake. I would never think of her like that or assume you did either."

"Okay then." Puck said.

"I just meant, how many seventeen year old boys would take on this kind of responsibility like you've done? I mean, Quinn is her mother and she just left her. But you stepped up and took responsibility for what you did and now you're raising your daughter. That takes a special kind of person to do that." Kurt said, smiling up at Puck. "If it means anything, I'm proud of you."

"Me too." Rachel said, stepping closer to the two boys she looked at Kurt. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

"I've never-" Kurt started, his eyes widening.

"Just hold her head and you'll be fine." Puck said, chuckling.

Kurt bit down onto his bottom lip as Rachel and Puck both placed a squirming Beth into his arms. Having never in his life held a baby before, this was a whole new world for him.

"She's so little." Kurt whispered, his eyes as wide as hers.

"Six pounds, eleven ounces." Puck said proudly.

"That's all?" Kurt asked, not able to take his eyes off the small bundle in his arms.

"She's perfectly normal and healthy, dude." Puck laughed, moving to stand beside the smaller boy. "She's fine." He whispered.

"She's beautiful."

"Thought you said she looked like me?" Puck dared, a smirk plastered on his face.

Seeing the massive smile on Rachel's face, Kurt couldn't help but smile himself.

"I did."

To surprised by Kurt's admittance, Puck could do nothing more than stare down at the boy holding his daughter and wonder just what was happening.

~***Beth***~

Kurt Hummel knew he was man enough to admit that Beth Puckerman had totally and completely wrapped him around her tiny little finger before he'd left Puck's house that day. Between her soft cooing, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger and the fact that she looked exactly like her father, Kurt was a goner.

Kurt was also man enough to admit that seeing Puck like this, as a father, was quickly changing his outlook on the other boy. For years, all Kurt could see when Puck was around were the numerous slushies being thrown in his face or the dozens of dumpster tosses courtesy of the older boy.

Now though, seeing Puck with Beth, Kurt was entirely sure that he was finally seeing Noah, and not just Puck. And for whatever reason, that alone made Kurt's heart race. It also made his palms sweat and his knees weak.

Not that any of this was new, of course. All of these things were quickly becoming old news in Kurt's life. Being nervous around Puck had taken on a whole new meaning in the diva's life, as of late.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kurt?" Rachel asked, breaking Kurt out of his thoughts.

"I'd like to think they'd be worth more than just a penny, Rachel." Kurt sighed, tossing his chin upwards.

"Oh, I think I'd pay quite a lot of money to see the thoughts running through your mind right now." Rachel said, smirking. "They wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Puckerman, now would they?"

"Why on earth would I be thinking about Noah Puckerman?" Kurt asked, scoffing.

The grin on Rachel's face only widened.

"I was talking about Beth, Kurt. Glad to see where your mind really was though."

"Damn you, Rachel." Kurt muttered, flopping back onto his bed.

"So, tell me." Rachel bounced down onto his bed beside of him, giggling.

"Tell you what?" Kurt asked, risking a glance up at her.

"What it is you're thinking about Noah, of course!" The tiny diva exclaimed, clapping as she did so.

"Drop it, Rachel." Kurt groaned, flinging his arm over his eyes.

"Not even happening!" Rachel practically yelled. "I've seen they way you've been looking at Noah lately, so don't think I haven't. You might as well just admit what I already know so we can both be on our way."

"I can honestly say that I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt tried as hard as he could to sound convincing.

"I believe liars go to Hell," Rachel said, looking thoughtful, tapping her chin.

"Non-believer in the room, remember?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrow at the odd girl still bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Don't change the subject, Kurt. Just tell me. Please!" Rachel begged, her eyes pleading for Kurt to spill all.

"I hate you, you know?"

"Not even a little bit!" Rachel laughed, her eyes wide.

"There isn't even anything to tell really. I mean, okay, so I've sort of taken notice of Puck lately. But he's been nice to me for the first time in years! I'm shocked and surprised and-"

"-completely smitten with him!" Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt groaned.

"No one uses 'smitten' anymore, Rachel. Just because you happen to dress like a grandmother, doesn't mean you should start talking like one." Kurt snapped.

"It's true though, isn't it?"

"No, not exactly." Sighing, Kurt sat up and pulled his knees up against his chest. "I am not smitten with anyone. Except maybe Beth. She is just far to adorable." Kurt smiled, picturing the tiny baby girl in his mind.

"But you like Noah, correct? I mean, you really have been watching him a lot lately, Kurt. For a while now, actually. I don't think anyone else has noticed, seeing as they are nowhere near as perceptive as I am." Rachel beamed.

"Of course not, dear." Kurt mumbled.

"You should know though, that you do watch him. A lot. Quite possibly as much as I watch Finn these days but then there is just so much to see when watching Finn!" Rachel gushed and Kurt gagged.

"Can we please not talk about watching Finn?" Kurt sighed. "It's enough that I have to practically live with him now, I do not need you rambling on and on about the wonderful Finn Hudson."

"Anyway," Rachel said, rolling her eyes at the male diva. "How do you plan to make Noah yours?"

"Make...Rachel, have you seriously lost what little bit of sanity you have left?" Kurt exclaimed. "Not only will I not be 'making him mine' but in what universe would you ever think that Puck would even, well, go for me? I'm a boy!"

Rachel grinned. It often shocked her how slow and dimwitted most boys could be. But then again, she was Rachel Barbara Berry and she did have a sixth sense for these type of things.

"Noah Puckerman is no more straight that Brittany is, Kurt." Rachel said knowingly.

Kurt blinked. He didn't really have a response to that.

"Just trust me on this, okay? I'm not saying anything really. But maybe if you spend some time with him, outside of school and Glee, you'll see what I mean." Rachel said, smiling. "Now listen, just trust me on this and go with it, okay? I'd stay and chat longer but I'm meeting Finn in half an hour and I need time to change for our date! Good luck, Kurt!" Rachel tossed a wink over her shoulder as he bounced out of the room.

Kurt groaned and dropped back onto his bed. How was this his life?

~***Beth***~

As luck would have it, or Fate as Rachel later called it, Kurt had his first opportunity to spend time with both Puckerman's not even a week later.

It was barely even 8AM when Kurt's cell phone rang on a Wednesday morning. Cursing whoever was on the other end of the line, Kurt answered the call.

"Hmm?" Was all Kurt found he could manage.

"_Kurt? Hey um, sorry to bother you but_-" Puck's voice was barely audible over the screaming baby in his arms. "_Kurt? Can you hear me_?"

"Dear sweet Gucci, Puckerman! What on earth are you doing to that child?" Kurt practically yelled into his phone.

"_Nothing! I'm not, I mean, oh god_." There was nothing but defeat in Puck's voice as he spoke to Kurt.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, sitting up in bed and yawning.

"_No. Yes. I just, fucking hell_." Puck muttered.

"Noah Puckerman, you do not use that kind of language in front of your daughter!" Kurt exclaimed, wincing at the sound of his own unusually high voice.

"_She won't stop crying! What, what else am I supposed to do at this point, princess_?" Puck snapped.

"Feed her, change her, I don't know! She's your baby, you should know this!" Kurt snapped right back.

"_I have been awake since 3AM with her. She won't eat, I've changed her twice and I'm about ready to scream myself here! I called Rachel but she's not answering and I, I just-_" Puck sighed and Kurt's annoyance quickly sighed.

"Give me half an hour, Puck, and I'll be right over." Not giving the other boy a chance to respond, Kurt ended the call and flopped back onto his bed.

Making himself get out of bed, Kurt quickly showered and dressed, foregoing his morning skin care routine, before writing his father a note and hurrying out the door. It wouldn't do for his dad to put anyone through a tizzy just because Kurt wasn't in his bed at 8 o'clock in the morning.

It ended up being more like 45 minutes by the time Kurt arrived at Puck's house, if only because his need for coffee meant the difference between someones life or death. Wincing as he stepped out of his Navigator, Kurt hurried up the steps and without even knocking, entered the Puckerman household.

Following the poor girls cries, Kurt found both father and daughter pacing the living room floor.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt, I didn't hear you come in." Puck said, a yawn interrupting most of that sentence.

"I wonder why." Kurt mumbled. Taking in Puck's appearance, Kurt found that it was no wonder the older boy was about to lose it. It didn't look like he'd had a single minutes rest in days. "Let me have her." Kurt said, sitting his coffee cup down and reaching out to gently take the screaming baby into his arms.

"I don't know what to do here, man. I'm lost and home alone since Ma decided to pick up a couple extra shifts at work and I, there isn't anyone I can call except you and Rachel and I'm really sorry for waking you up so early but I'm slowly losing it here." Puck rambled, dropping down onto the couch and reaching for Kurt's own coffee.

"I don't exactly know anything about babies here either." Kurt said, sighing. Taking over where Puck had left off, Kurt began to pace, bouncing Beth gently as he walked.

"It's like she doesn't even know what she wants. And I just, I'm just so fucking tired." Puck sighed and dodged Kurt's gaze.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked, mentally preparing himself for Puck's answer. "Because if you do then I want you to stand up, march yourself up to your bedroom and sleep. Let me take care of Beth for a while. I'm wide awake now and I, I want to help." Admitting that he wanted to help his former bully was something that surprised even Kurt.

Standing up, Puck offered the smaller teen a smile.

"There's a paper taped to the cabinet with instructions on how to make her bottles. Everything you'll need to change her is in her room, around her changing table." Puck said in a slow drawl.

"Bottle instructions, diapers, okay. Okay, I think I'm good." Kurt said, nodding along with each word he spoke.

"If you need me-" Puck started.

"Go. Sleep. I'll be waking you up in a few hours to eat, since its obvious you haven't eaten in quite a while." Kurt said, his tone final.

"Thank you." Puck said as he quietly left the room.

Kurt smiled. Never in his entire life did Kurt think he'd hear those words from Noah Puckerman, but he had and it was just nice.

Beth's sharp scream broke Kurt out of his thoughts rather quickly.

"Okay, baby girl, here's the deal," Kurt started, pulling Beth back and holding her out in front of him. "I have no earthly idea what I'm doing here but your daddy needed help. So let's make a deal, shall we? You stop crying and I won't start, okay?"

Kurt groaned when Beth's cries didn't stop. Mentally slapping himself for even getting into this mess in the first place, Kurt pulled Beth snug against his chest and began to hum.

It took less than a minute for Kurt to realize that Beth's cries were no longer making his ears bleed.

"Oh, you sweet angel you," Kurt said, grinning. "You like that, I take it?" Kurt asked Beth as he kept right on humming. "Doesn't your daddy sing to you at all?"

"_Something has changed within me, something is not the same_..." Kurt sang softly, smiling when Beth began to squirm around in his arms, trying to get more comfortable. "_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's games._.."

~***Beth***~

When Kurt opened his eyes, he was immediately on alert. Jumping up and dearly falling over the coffee table in the middle of the room, Kurt groaned.

"Whoa, dude. Chill." Puck's voice startled Kurt.

"Puck, what?" Kurt asked, looking around nervously. "Beth?"

"Beth's in the kitchen with ma. She came home and found you passed out on the couch, Beth wide awake on your chest."

"Oh, god." Kurt said, dropping back down onto the sofa. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Its okay. You're allowed to rest, man."

"Not when I've got a baby in my arms!" Kurt exclaimed.

"She's fine. Ma's feeding her and we both got some sleep. Which, by the way, thank you so much for letting me sleep. God, I feel like a new man now!" Puck laughed, feeling a million times better now.

"I really didn't mean to fall asleep. I mean, after I got her calmed down and fed her-"

"Speaking of, how'd you do it?" Puck asked, genuinely curious.

"I started humming and then I just sang to her. She seemed to like it." Kurt said, smiling.

"Damn. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I have no clue but it worked, she liked it and I was able to feed her and change her again before we both fell asleep, it seems." Kurt yawned, blinking rapidly.

Puck chuckled.

"Really? Cause dude, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did with her."

"I resent that, Puckerman!" Kurt snapped.

"I've been doing this for weeks now and I broke after a couple of hours," Puck said, wincing at the memory. "If it hadn't been for my ma, I'd probably have killed someone by now."

"Oh, let me just tell you what a sight he was!" Naomi teased when she walked into the living room, Beth in her arms and a bottle in her mouth.

"Ma." Puck bit out, his eyes widening.

"Oh no, Mrs. Puckerman, do tell." Kurt said, grinning up at the older woman.

Naomi smiled, it was all to much fun teasing her oldest son.

"One day, Kurt. One day."

Puck breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god his ma knew when to keep quiet.

"Anyway boys, I brought home everything you'll need to get supper going tonight. Since Sarah's over at a friends house, its just us. For now though, its time for someones bath!" Naomi chuckled at her son's wince. "I've got her tonight, Noah, as long as you cook us something to eat."

"Done!" Puck nearly exclaimed, grinning wide.

"Spoiled little-" Naomi muttered as she made her way up the stairs and out of sight.

"Wait, did she say...?" Kurt trailed off, looking up at the taller boy and frowning.

"Yep, boys. Which means you're helping out." Puck said, grinning.

"Well, I suppose its the least I can do since I-" Kurt started.

"-fell asleep with my daughter on your chest?" Puck finished, smirking as he watched a blush spread on Kurt's face.

"I said I was sorry." Kurt mumbled as he followed Puck into the kitchen.

Puck's laughter rang out in front of him.

~***Beth***~

Laughter was what Naomi encountered when she entered her kitchen an hour later. No, scratch that. Laughter didn't even begin to cover the sounds coming from her kitchen. But hearing such happiness in Noah's voice, with a friend, made her heart soar!

"...and then, oh god man, he fell flat on his face, in front of everyone!" Puck exclaimed, throwing his head back and laughing.

Kurt looked like he could burst at any moment, his face red and tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"What," Kurt gasped for breath. "What does she see in him? I mean, yes, Finn is adorably cute but he's a danger even to himself, let alone Rachel!" Still laughing, Kurt missed the confused look that crossed Puck's face.

"He sings her goofy love songs, man. Berry's gone at that shit." Puck said, finally calmed down enough to make a coherent sentence.

"Yes, I suppose that would work." Kurt smiled, sipping his lukewarm tea.

"Dinner, boys?" Naomi asked, ignoring their unkempt states.

"In the oven, Mrs. Puckerman." Kurt said, smiling.

"Thank you, dear." The older woman smiled warmly at Kurt before looking towards Noah. "Beth is bathed, fed, changed and asleep. Hopefully, we'll get more than just an hour out of her this time."

"Thanks, Ma." Puck said, before leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Kurt couldn't help it. He had to smile. Finally getting to see a side to Puck, that Kurt assumed not many people saw, made him happy.

"I'll leave you two boys to it then." Naomi said as she turned to make her way out of the kitchen. "Make sure you lock up after Kurt leaves, Noah. He's more than welcome to stay, of course, but still make sure the house is locked up tight. Goodnight boys."

"Night, Mrs. Puckerman." Kurt said, a silly smile plastered on his face.

"Naomi, dear. Mrs. Puckerman makes me feel old." Naomi teased.

"Naomi then. Goodnight." Kurt said, a warm feeling causing his face to flush.

As Naomi made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom, she made a mental note to herself. She gave those two oblivious boys less than a week before they were official. Any idiot could see how much Kurt cared about her son and if Naomi was honest with herself, she'd known about Noah's liking of Kurt for quite a while now. Her son wasn't as subtle as he thought he was. Smiling to herself, Naomi silently closed her bedroom door.

Back downstairs in the kitchen, Puck was smirking as he Kurt fidgeted around in the chair he was sitting in.

"She totally loves you." Puck said, once his ma was out of earshot.

"Of course she does." Kurt said, matter of factly. "What's not to love?"

Instead of answering Puck chose to stand and clear his dirty dishes into the sink.

Kurt sighed. This was his life, of course, liking the boy that could never possibly like him back. First Finn and now Puck. Damn him and his love for adorable jocks who used to throw him in dumpsters.

"So, I was thinking-" Puck started.

"I should go-" Kurt said at the same time. "Sorry, you first."

"Right, I uh, just wanted to say thanks. For ya know, everything today." Puck said nervously and really, since when did Puck get nervous around Hummel? Except that he did and he was and he had been more and more lately.

Sucking it up and taking it like a man, Puck decided it was now or never. No point in beating around the bush. It was just Hummel after all, the same kid he'd known since first grade. The same Kurt Hummel that Puck had always kept his eye on, the same boy that Puck had thrown into a dumpster for over a year. Fuck his life.

"...trouble at all, really." Puck heard the other boy say, scowling at himself for getting lost in his thoughts and missing the beginning of whatever Kurt had said. "So, I'll just be-"

"Go out with me?" Puck asked in a hurry, cutting Kurt off and causing the other boys mouth to drop open in shock. "I mean, fuck. Would you like to maybe, possibly, go out with me Friday night?" 

"O-on a date?" Kurt managed to ask, stammering his way through the words.

"Duh, dude." Puck said, a grin threatening to form on his face.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt snapped before realizing what Puck had actually asked him. "Did you just, wait, so you're asking me out? On a date? On Friday night?" Kurt dropped back down into the chair he'd vacated only minutes before. "Why?"

"Why what?" Puck asked, turning the chair around backwards and dropping down onto it.

"Puckerman." Kurt scowled. "Why are you asking me out? Why are you not throwing me out of your house now that your mom isn't around to see it? Why are you acting like we're friends? We aren't friends, Puck. We've never been friends." Kurt sighed, loving the hole he'd just dug for himself.

"Harsh, Hummel." Puck said, the grin slipping from his face.

"No, look. I'm sorry, okay. I mean, we weren't friends before, right? So this is all new, I suppose; and aren't you supposed to be straight anyway?"

"I don't like labels, dude. But I don't guess I'm gay so I'm obviously bi. And I'm cool with it. Ma's known for about a year now that I like dudes too and she hasn't thrown me outta the house yet. I just haven't gone around tossing it out in every conversation I've had lately, ya know?" Puck shrugged his shoulders, like this wasn't that big of a deal to begin with.

"Your mother knows?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, so does my sister and Berry too. She actually kinda knew before I did. Or before I'd admitted it at least. She's freaky like that."

"Damn it, Rachel." Kurt muttered, slowly plotting ways to set Rachel Berry's entire wardrobe on fire.

"Look, Rachel said I should just tell you and be happy you'd even give me the time of day, but I said she was a nutter and needed to lay off the constricting headbands she likes, but, damn it, I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for a while now. But once Beth came along, I was kinda focused on other things." For whatever reason, it felt like a weight had been lifted from Puck's shoulders. Relaxing now, he waited to see what Kurt would say.

"That conniving little diva!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Puck was beyond confused.

"Rachel! She, she knew and she played us both for idiots. Oh, she's good. She's good but so, so dead." Kurt glared, not at Puck but just in general.

"I am so lost. Hummel, what the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Rachel knew that I liked you, claiming it was that damn "sixth sense" of hers, and taking it a step further she even tried telling me that you liked me too, as cliché as it sounds. I'm going to burn every sweater she owns!" Slapping his hand down on the table, Kurt smirked.

"So wait, where's the issue here then? You like me, I think you're hot. The next obvious thing to do is go out on a date. One that I totally just asked you out on and you've yet to answer me about it." Puck smirked this time as the color seemed to drain from Kurt's face.

"You're serious?" Kurt managed to ask, still not quite believing the other boy.

"Face facts, dude, I'm asking you out. Now, how 'bout it? We gonna go out on Friday or what?" Puck asked once more, completely loving the blush that had formed on Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, his heart beating at a ridiculous rate in his chest. Of course he knew what his answer was! Yes, yes a million times yes! Although, so save himself from sounding like a wanton whore in heat, Kurt simply smiled as he answered.

"Pick me up at 8?"

Puck grinned because damn it all to hell, Rachel Berry had been right! Not that he'd ever tell her but still, Puck had a date with one Kurt Hummel on two days because of one nosy diva.

"Eight it is, princess."

~***Beth***~

When Kurt's cell phone rang at five minutes til eight on the following Friday night, he of course, expected the worst. Seeing that it was Puck's number calling only made him feel worse.

"Hello?" Kurt said, already laying back on his bed. Of course his perfect shirt would be wrinkled before it was over with but since Puck was obviously calling to back out of their date tonight, its not like it really mattered.

"_Kurt, hey_." Puck said, and Kurt was surprised to hear him whispering. "_I um, I'm not gonna be able to make it at eight tonight, obviously since its like two minutes til and everything but I was_-"

"No, it's fine, Puck. I kinda figured anyway and I-" Kurt started, closing his eyes and wishing for the phone call to just be over already.

"_What? No, dude. Listen, I'm calling to let you know that Ma can't watch Beth tonight._" Puck said, and Kurt was sure he heard a door closing before the other boy spoke again, this time without the whisper. "_Someone called in sick and she's covering for them and I have no choice, I gotta stay home with the little monster._"

"Oh. Well, I understand. Of course I do." Kurt, sitting up on his bed now, not feeling like he was being blown off anymore.

"_Right, so yeah, anyway I was wondering if maybe instead of going out tonight, you just wanted to come over and watch a movie, or something. We can order in and it'll still be our date, just at my house, with my kid sleeping upstairs_." Puck chuckled.

Kurt only hesitated for a minute before answering.

"That sound lovely, Puck."

"_Awesome, dude. So, I'll just go ahead and order us a pizza and hopefully it'll be here by the time you are_."

"Extra pepperoni, please." Kurt said, smiling into the receiver.

"_A man after my own heart._" Puck said, laughing now. "_Come on over when you're ready. I'm here, duh, and Beth's down for the next couple of hours, at least_."

"Be there in twenty." Kurt said as he jumped up from the bed.

"_See ya soon, princess_." Puck said and Kurt could hear the smirk on his face.

Tossing his phone back onto his bed, Kurt hurried into his closet and quickly began looking for something to wear. If they were staying in tonight, then Kurt really didn't need the $150 Gucci shirt he was wearing, or the skin tight, no scratch that. Kurt was definitely sticking with his skin tight skinny jeans.

Moving to the back of his closet, Kurt grinned in victory when his eyes landed on one of the old football shirts his dad had gotten him a few years back. If there was a chance Beth might spit up on him while he was at Puck's house, or worse, Kurt wasn't risking any of his designer clothes.

Deciding that his more expensive shoes just seems out of place with jeans and a tee-shirt, Kurt pulled them off and slipped into one of the many pairs of converse shoes he owned. Dressed down and feeling far more comfortable then Kurt knew possible, the countertenor grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before running out the door.

The drive to Puck's took less then fifteen minutes and to say that Kurt was nervous, as he made his way up the small walk towards his date, would have been an understatement. Luckily, Kurt had no time to be nervous.

"Hi, can I help you?" Kurt asked at the pizza delivery boy knocking rather loudly on Puck's door.

"You live here?" The kid asked.

"No but-"

"I've been knocking for like five minutes. Dude's not answering and I've got other stops to make." The kid said, annoyed and Kurt sighed.

Pulling out his wallet, Kurt paid for the pizza, thanking whoever was listening that his father never made him get a job like that. Working at the garage on the weekends was enough.

Knowing that Puck was of course home, Kurt didn't feel bad at all about letting himself into the house. Inside the door, Kurt kicked off his shoes and placed his keys on the hook hanging by the inside of the door. This felt comfortable and Kurt couldn't help but revel in the fact that he felt completely at ease in Noah Puckerman's house.

"Son on a-" Kurt jumped in surprise at Puck's startled words. "Dude."

"Do not 'dude' me, Puckerman." Kurt said, pushing the pizza box into the taller boys hands. "Dealing with insufferable pizza delivery boys was not on my list of things to do tonight."

"Shit, dude. I'm sorry. I didn't hear anyone knocking." Puck said, almost sounding sorry.

"No bother." Kurt said. "I paid for the food so you owe me one." Smiling, Kurt made his way into the living room.

"You can...pick the movie?" Puck offered, regretting it the instant he saw Kurt smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

And that was how Noah Puckerman found himself watching 'Rent' with Kurt Hummel on his couch.

"I still can't believe you just happened to have this movie in your car." Puck mumbled again, halfway through the movie.

"Don't act like you aren't enjoying this too," Kurt said, laying back against the couch and grinning. "I can see you tapping your foot from here, ya know." Smirking again, Kurt subtly scooted closer to Puck.

At this, Puck had to grin, of course. They'd started out on opposite ends of the couch at the beginning of the movie and being the gentlemen that he was, Puck let it be. Until he noticed Kurt slowly moving closer to him throughout the movie. The only thing separating them now was about three inches and Puck's sudden inability to move.

Damn Kurt Hummel for making Puck nervous.

Growing his balls back, Puck used the first move that came to mind.

Yawning, Puck stretched his arms up wide. His shirt riding up, grabbing Kurt's attention was just a bonus, as Puck very slowly lowered his arms down onto the back of the couch, closing the distance between him and the smaller boy.

Kurt would have laughed if Puck hadn't been so darned cute. Instead, Kurt did something that even surprised him; he let his head fall back and rest on Puck's shoulder.

Puck froze for all of a second before he relaxed and let Kurt rest against him. Letting his arms come down from where it rest on the back of the couch, Puck dropped it across Kurt's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Smooth, Puckerman." Kurt said, glancing up at the dark skinned boy.

"Nothing but the best moves for my boy." Puck said, laughing, before he realized how exactly his words sounded.

Kurt wasn't sure why he was suddenly leaning up, but it only made sense seeing as Puck was leaning down. A first kiss on his first date. Kurt was pretty sure things didn't get better than this.

Before any sort of kissing could take place though, Beth decided now was the perfect time to wake up and scream as if her world was ending.

Both boys jumped apart, Puck knocking his knee against the coffee table and Kurt falling backwards and almost into the floor.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Puck exclaimed, his eyes widening as he moved to help Kurt stand up.

"No harm done," Kurt said, smoothing his shirt out.

"I'm sorry, again, but I've gotta go..." Puck said, looking from Kurt towards the stairs.

"No, of course. Go see what she needs." Kurt offered a smile to Puck before watching him take the stairs two at a time.

Kurt waited all of about ten minutes. When Puck didn't return, the diva decided there was no point in waiting around on him, so he began making his way up the stairs towards Beth's room. Just outside the door, Kurt stopped and grinned.

"..._hours, and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them calling, oh Beth what can I do?_" Puck sang as he rocked Beth back and forth in his arms, a bottle in her mouth. "_Beth I know you're lonely, and I hope you'll be alright, cause me and the boys will be playing all night."_

"I've always loved your voice, you know." Kurt said, making his presence know as he stepped into the room.

Puck looked up, already knowing that Kurt had been standing outside the door. The fifth step coming up the stairs creaked when you stepped on it.

"So you've always been hot for me then?" Puck teased as he removed the bottle from Beth's mouth and shifted her up onto his shoulder.

"Ass." Kurt mumbled, his eyes bright.

Puck quietly laughed, waiting and hoping for Beth to burp soon.

"Since she's awake now, I was gonna change her and um," Puck started, trying to think of a good way to tell Kurt he wanted to spend time with his daughter without sounding like a total sap.

"We can spend as long as you'd like with Beth while she's awake." Kurt said, taking the words right out of Puck's mouth. "And I can, oh! Let's play dress up!" Kurt clapped his hands together in delight.

Puck groaned.

"Sure, Kurt. Let's play dress up with Beth." The things he did for his boy.

Kurt jerked himself awake at Beth's first cry. Sitting up far too quickly, he groaned. His neck was killing him, along with his shoulders but he supposed that's what he got for sleeping on the floor. Why was he on the floor again? Oh right. Dress up. With Puck and Beth. And of course they'd just fallen asleep here. Kurt groaned again.

Puck began to stir as Beth's cries increased.

"Oh, god. Baby, hush." Puck whined and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Pushing Puck's arm off of the now wide awake little girl, Kurt placed her bottle to her lips as he yawned.

"You look kinda hot like that, Hummel." Puck said, surprising himself and Kurt.

"Like what?" Kurt asked, glancing up from Beth to Puck.

"Like you just slept on a floor only to be woken up by a screaming kid. That and feeding her. It's hot." Puck smirked, propping himself up on his arm.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an odd one, Noah?" Kurt asked, smiling as he did so.

Hearing Kurt use his first name did something to Puck. Sitting up even more and leaning across his daughter, Puck caught Kurt's mouth with his own lips. Kurt, of course, was too surprised to do anything other than let Puck kiss him.

"So this," Puck said, breaking their kiss. "Is awesome."

Kurt, whose eyes were still closed, just sighed.

"I'll take that as your agreement." Puck said, chuckling.

"Hm, what? Agreement? To what?" Kurt asked, finally meeting Puck's eyes.

"Us, being official and shit." Puck's smirk should have annoyed Kurt. Sadly, it did not.

"Of course, Noah. We can be 'official and shit'." Kurt said, turning his attention back to a now much happier Beth.

Puck grinned as he settle back down onto the floor of his daughter's nursery, totally okay with his boyfriend taking care of his little girl while he grabbed a few more minutes of sleep.

~***Beth***~

To say that Kurt was nervous was like saying that the Grand Canyon was a ditch.

It had been a little over a month now since that first date with Puck that had ended up with two very exhausted boys passed out in Beth's nursery, a sleeping baby nestled in-between both of them. When they'd woken up a few hours later, to Beth's hungry cries, they'd made it official with a chaste kiss over a screaming baby.

Boyfriends. Kurt had a boyfriend. Puck was Kurt's boyfriend. Any way you said it, Kurt couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

And yes, maybe Beth had interrupted Kurt's first date with a boy, _a boy_!, but Kurt didn't blame her one bit. Not really. It was nice having all of Puck's attention on you, as Kurt was fast learning.

Today, however, was not about Puck. Well, technically it was because Kurt was about to drop the biggest bomb in the history of bombs on his father. Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend, who just happened to have a two month old baby girl. If Kurt believed in God, he'd be down on his knees praying that everyone made it out of this conversation alive.

Making his way up from his room, Kurt took a deep breath and entered the living room, where he knew his father was having his afternoon beer, the one Kurt wasn't supposed to even know about.

"Hey, dad." Kurt said, overlooking the beer in his father's hand for the time being.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt said as he subtly tried to hide his beer. "What're you doing here in the middle of the afternoon? I half expected you to be out, again, like you have been since school let out."

"No, not today, daddy." Kurt said, cursing himself for his slip.

"Oh boy," Burt shifted in his chair, leaning forward. "Its 'daddy' then, is it? What is it you want and how much is it going to cost me?" Burt sighed, already reaching for his wallet.

"Wha-dad, no! I don't need anything and I don't want any money." Kurt half wanted to pout at the fact his father expected him to want something.

Burt slowly closed his wallet and placed it back in his pants pocket.

"You don't need anything and this isn't about money?" Burt asked, a confused look flashing across his face.

"No, dad, I-" Kurt tried to start again but his father just cut him off.

"No one's bothering you, are they? Because I might be getting on in my years but I promise you, I can still kick their asses!" Burt exclaimed, a gleam in his eye that scared Kurt slightly.

"No. Nobody's bothering me, dad. It's summer vacation and I'm sure those Neanderthals from school have better things to do then torment the local gay kid."

"Good. Because I know places to hide bodies. Places no one would ever think to look." Burt chuckled and Kurt now officially feared for Puck's life.

"Daddy, please." Kurt said, sighing. "I need to tell you something. Something important and I-"

"Is it about a boy? Because I'm not sure I'm ready for that conversation yet." Burt said, laughing at just how ridiculous it sounded. His laughter died on hip lips when he noticed that Kurt was looking anywhere but at him. "Kurt..."

"Dad, please, just listen. I-"

"There's a boy? Oh, Kurt, no." Burt groaned and slumped back into his chair. "You aren't old enough for there to be a boy! I'm not ready for there to be a boy!"

"Dad, stop! Just be quiet for a minute and listen to me because its not-"

"Not a boy? Oh, thank god!" Burt released a rather ridiculous sigh of relief, completely missing the irritated look covering Kurt's face.

Kurt opened his mouth to tell his father to please shut up when the doorbell rang, interrupting them both.

"Hang on just a second, kid. Let me see who's at the door and run 'em off then we'll finish this conversation." Burt said, already making his way out of the room and towards the front door.

Kurt groaned as he slumped back against the couch. Of course this wasn't going to be an easy conversation but did his dad really have to go and make it even more complicated?

A sharp cry had Kurt up and running in an instant.

"Uh, Kurt..." Burt called for his son, but Kurt was already up from where he'd been sitting and halfway to the door before his dad had even finished speaking.

"Puck, what...?" Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the screaming state of a very red faced Beth.

"It's just one of those day, I guess." Puck said, passing a near hysterical Beth into Kurt's arms. "My voice isn't good enough for her, so she very loudly decided to let me know she'd like to hear yours instead." Puck half laughed, half sobbed.

"When was the last time you slept?" Kurt asked, pulling the half asleep boy into the house and kicking the door shut behind him.

"What day is it?" Puck asked, chuckling.

"Go. Downstairs and rest. I've got it from here." Kurt ordered, missing the completely lost look his father was giving him.

"You sure?" Puck asked, mid-yawn.

"Go now, before I change my mind," Kurt half glared at the other boy.

"Thanks, princess." Puck said, dropping a quick kiss on Kurt's lips before making his way downstairs to Kurt's bedroom.

"Okay then, Miss Beth, let's get you fed since your daddy obviously doesn't realize that you're hungry. Stupid boys. Yes, sweetie, always remember that. Boys are stupid." Kurt giggled as Beth looked up at him with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Um, Kurt. You wanna clue me in on what just happened here? Because I know I didn't see a boy with a baby come into our house and kiss you." Burt said, startling Kurt.

"Oh, dad. Right. Um, see, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm seeing someone. Noah, to be exact. Well, he goes by Puck but his name is Noah Puckerman and this little angel, is Beth, his daughter." Kurt chose to act like his father couldn't just march downstairs and murder his boyfriend, if he so decided. Instead, he busied himself with making Beth's bottle.

"Boyfriend? Daughter?" Burt's voice sounded odd, causing Kurt to turn and stifle a laugh.

"Daddy, meet Beth. Beth, this is my daddy." Kurt grinned, moving around so that his father had a perfect view of the angel in his arms.

"Beth. Oh, um, hello." Burt said to the baby, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Can you hold her while I finish making her bottle?" Kurt asked and didn't exactly wait for an answer before he passed the sniffling baby into the older man's arms.

"Oh, wow. Um, Kurt. It's been a while since I last, well, you were probably the last baby I held." Burt admitted, looking down at the red faced little girl.

"Just watch her head and you'll be fine," Kurt said, already focused on making Beth's bottle.

"Yeah, kid, I got that." Burt mumbled. "So, that mohawked kid that's now sleeping in your bed..." Burt trailed off, afraid of where this might be going.

"Puck, dad, and he's my boyfriend. We're dating. Have been for a little over a month now." Kurt said, turning around and testing the milks temperature on his wrist.

"But Beth...?" Burt questioned.

"Happened. She's here and completely Puck's. The mother didn't want her, Puck did, so he has complete custody." Kurt held the bottle out to his father, smiling when he took it easily.

"And he's how old?" Burt asked.

"Sixteen, same as me but daddy, all you have to do is see him with her once and you'll understand. She's his world." Kurt smiled at the mere thought of Puck and Beth.

"Yours too, it seems." Burt muttered to himself, eyeing the far to wide smile on his sons face.

"Please don't be upset, dad. I tried to tell you but you kept interrupting and jumping to conclusions and I, I just wanted to tell you first before something like this happened." Kurt said, dropping down into the chair opposite his father.

"Uh huh."

"Dad, listen, I really care about them, okay? I know I'm young and this isn't something I should enter into lightly and I'm not. Believe me, I'm not. I now cherish that extra hour of sleep in the mornings I've lost this past month. But this is what I want. I want to date Puck and I want to help with Beth."

Burt was silent for the next few minutes as he continued to feed Beth. She was quite cute and even Burt could see how Kurt could become easily attached to her. Sighing, the older man knew he was beaten.

"When he's over, the door stays open. Am I understood?" Burt asked, his voice gruff.

Kurt eep'd and jumped from the chair he was sitting in to hug his father.

Burt just laughed and passed Beth back into the boys arms.

"Make sure you burp her, okay? None of us want a gassy baby in the house."

"I love you, daddy!" Kurt exclaimed, holding Beth against his shoulder and patting her back.

"I'm letting you tell Carole!" Burt yelled back, laughing at Kurt's startled expression.

"Damn."

Beth's only response was to burp, rather loudly, in his ear.

"You are your father's daughter." Kurt said as he proceeded to make his way downstairs towards his sleeping boyfriend. "Time to wake up, Puckerman, and face the parents." Kurt smirked. This was gonna be fun.

~***Beth***~

"Alright, Miss Beth, what'll it be today, hmm?" Kurt asked the now three month old baby, as if she'd actually answer him. "What? No input? Well, fine then." Kurt smirked, placing the pink dress back on the clothing rack and instead holding up the purple one.

Beth blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Kurt laughed and hung the purple dress on the handle of the stroller.

This wasn't the first time Kurt had taken Beth shopping, but it was the first time he'd been out with her without Puck. Deciding to let his boyfriend sleep in, Kurt had pressed a kiss to Naomi's cheek as he gently took the carrier with a sleeping Beth in it from her an hour ago.

"How about yellow, baby girl?" Kurt asked, eyeing an adorable yellow sun dress on the next rack over. "Oh yes, I think yellow would look amazing on you, what with that dark skin tone you have!"

Kurt never would have guessed that shopping for a little girl could be so much fun!

"Well, I never." A voice from behind Kurt said, startling him completely and making him drop the yellow dress he'd just grabbed. Turning around, Kurt felt all the blood drain from his face. "Quinn, h-hi." He stuttered.

"Kurt Hummel with a baby. Wow. This is unexpected. I mean, as far as I knew, you detested small children." Quinn laughed, a smirk on her face.

"O-oh, you know. Just doing a favor for a friend." Kurt managed to say without sounding too off.

"Wow. Must be a special friend then, huh?" Quinn said, winking. Taking a step closer, the blonde girl looked down at the wide awake baby. "She's cute."

"Thanks. Yeah, I mean, she's a doll, isn't she?" Kurt chuckled, his stomach in knots as Quinn continued to stare at Beth.

"I suppose she is, yeah, as far as babies go, I mean." Quinn shifted uncomfortably and finally looked away from the baby. "So, you coming to Berry's later?"

"I suppose so." Kurt answered. "If I don't, I figure I'll never hear the end of it, right?"

Quinn chuckled.

"Right. Well, I'm only here to kill some time before heading over there. It was nice running in to you, Kurt. She's an adorable baby. You tell you friend they're very lucky to have her." Quinn said, smiling.

"I, yeah, I will, Quinn. And thanks." Kurt swallowed passed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Okay then, uh, bye." Casting one last glance down at Beth, Quinn tossed a smile in Kurt's direction before turning and making her way out of the store.

Kurt decided he'd had enough shopping for one day.

"Let's get these dresses paid for, baby, and get home to daddy, yeah?" Kurt offered Beth a watery smile, only to be rewarded with a toothless one in return. Kurt felt his chest tighten.

~***Beth***~

"So, Quinn saw Beth?" Puck asked.

"Yes."

"But she didn't recognize her?"

"No."

"And she thinks you were just, what, babysitting for someone?" Puck asked.

"I guess, yeah." Kurt answered.

"Fuck." Puck cursed.

"Pretty much, yeah." Kurt sighed.

Sitting inside Puck's truck parked outside of Rachel's house, Kurt replayed what had happened at the mall just a couple of hours before.

"And you're positive she didn't know it was Beth?" Puck asked again.

"No. She," Kurt sighed. "No."

"Whatever." Puck snapped. "Let's get this over with, yeah? Ma's making dinner tonight and I'm starved."

Kurt watched as Puck practically tore from his truck and up the walk to Rachel's house. Of course Puck was upset that Quinn didn't even recognize her own daughter. Kurt was too, obviously, but more so Kurt found himself just a little bit sick to his stomach over it.

By the time Kurt made it into Rachel's house, it was obvious that he was the last one to arrive. Things became far too quiet for Kurt's liking as he entered the living room and he sighed.

"Sorry I'm late guys but I-"

"Dude, you were out with a baby today?" Finn jumped in and interrupted Kurt before he could even finish speaking.

"I, what?" Kurt asked, confused.

"A baby, Hummel. Quinn said she bumped into you this morning at the mall with a kid." Santana smirked. "So, who'd you knock up?"

"Kurt can't make babies, Sanny," Brittany said. "He's capital G-gay."

"Whatever, Brit. Blondie said Kurt was out with a kid, one that he seemed all to comfortable with. Now, far as I can see, that means one of two things; one, Hummel's totally pulling the biggest prank in the world on all of us and he's actually straight and had a baby with man hands,"

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Or two, Kurt here is actually a woman himself and had a kid while none of us were looking. So, which is is, Hummel? You secretly a woman or did you actually knock up Berry?" Santana smirked, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for her answer.

Kurt was near tears as he looked around the room at his friends. Rachel looked sad. Finn looked just as confused as Brittany did. Sam, Mike and Artie were looking anywhere but at Kurt while Mercedes, Tina and Quinn waited for an answer from Kurt.

"Fuck. You. Santana." Puck spoke before Kurt could even open his mouth. "As a matter of fact, fuck all of you."

"Noah, no." Kurt said, breathless as the tears in his eyes rolled down his cheeks.

"No, its fine. Now is a perfect time to tell everyone. I mean, we're all here and everyone's waiting for an answer to Satan's question so we might as well give them one, right?"

Kurt dropped his head down and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

A strong pair of arms wrapping around Kurt caused him to look up.

"Nothing to be sorry for, babe." Puck said, smirking. "And to answer everyone's questions, the baby that was with Kurt today was my daughter. Kurt likes to take her shopping and since I hate it, who better than Kurt to take Beth shopping?" Grinning at everyone, Puck tightened his hold on Kurt.

"Y-your daughter?" Quinn's voice quivered as she spoke.

"Yeah, Quinn, my daughter." Puck laughed. "She's a doll, ain't she?" Puck sneered.

"Noah." Kurt said again, trying to stop his boyfriend from saying something he might eventually regret.

Quinn's mouth opened and closed more times than Kurt could count, no words escaping.

"You didn't even know she was yours, Quinn!" Puck yelled, causing everyone in the room to jump. "Your own flesh and blood and you just looked at her! You looked at her, Fabray and nothing! It didn't even click that you'd carried her inside of you for nine months or that you'd given birth to her three months ago! How? How could you not know?" Puck was all out shouting now.

Tears flowed down Quinn's cheeks as the angry boy in front of her ranted.

"It doesn't even matter now though." Puck said, much more calmly now. "Because she's not yours, not anymore. She's mine. After you signed your rights away to her, I stayed at the hospital because as much as you didn't want her, I did!"

"Noah, I-" Quinn tried to speak.

"No, no. I don't think I really wanna hear it right now. Kurt says you had your reasons and maybe one day I'll listen to them but right now, I don't care to know. Because for three months now, its been me. I've been up for her midnight, three and five am feedings. I'm the one to bathe her and change her diapers and I'm, I'm the one to sing her to sleep when she's crying because we're both so tired that neither one of us can stand it anymore." Puck was sure he'd regret ever admitting any of this later on, but for now, he was sure it needed to be said.

"Excuse me." Kurt said from beside of him. "But who's the one doing all of that?" He asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"Okay, fine. Kurt and I are the ones doing it but still, my point stands!"

"Wait, dude. Why is Kurt helping you?" Finn dared to asked, even as Rachel glared up at him.

"Because, dude, that's what good boyfriends do. They help with crying babies at ass o'clock in the morning." Puck said, like he hadn't just blown the minds of everyone in the room.

Kurt winced as the entire room, minus Quinn, exploded with excitement and confusion over Puck's answer to Finn. As quietly as he could, Kurt slipped out of the room after Quinn.

"Quinn, I-"

"How did I not know, Kurt?" Quinn asked, still crying. "She's mine and I, I just looked at her like she was any other baby. I smiled and went on my way."

Kurt sighed. He really didn't know what to say to Quinn.

"What kind of person doesn't know their own child when she sees them?"

Stepping up beside of Quinn, Kurt wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Quinn. Puck's just upset and a little sleep deprived. He'll be in a better mood once he's had more than three hours of sleep." Kurt really was telling the truth, even if he was only saying it to ease Quinn's state of mind.

"Why didn't he," Quinn stopped and swallowed hard. "Why didn't he tell me he'd kept her?"

"Honestly? I suppose he thought you wouldn't care one way or the other." Harsh, maybe but perhaps Quinn needed a little bit of the truth right now.

Quinn just sobbed harder.

"You can't expect him to think any differently though, can you? I mean, reality is, you signed her away. You told everyone you weren't ready to be a mom and without even considering Puck's feelings, you did what you wanted and left. Puck wanted her from day one, Quinn. He's told me so himself, many times. And I believe him. Would you like to know why?" Kurt asked the sobbing girl.

"W-why?"

"Because every time I see him look at her, its like someone just turned on a thousand suns. Noah's smile could brighten anyone's day when he's looking at Beth. In fact, it has. My dad didn't quite believe it either, until he saw them together. Now he gets it. Beth is Noah's world. She makes his life worth living, or so his mom's told me." Kurt chuckles.

"Y-you've met Puck's mother? And your dad, he knows Puck and B-beth?" Quinn asked, her sobs calmed down slightly.

"Yes."

"And they, a-are okay with everything?"

"Well, granted my dad wanted to murder Noah at first but then he got to know him, and Beth too ,of course, and Naomi is just amazing and we-" Kurt trailed off when he noticed Quinn's teary eyed smile. "What?"

"He got exactly what he wanted."

"He, what?" Kurt was confused.

"A family, Kurt. Noah always wanted a family and even with the baby, I knew I couldn't give him that, not really. But he got it anyway, with you. And Beth. And I'm, I think I'm okay with that." Quinn said, wiping at her eyes.

"Oh. I, okay." Kurt said, too shocked to come up with anything else to say.

"I think I'm going to go home. I don't suppose I'll be too missed right now. Can you, I mean, would you mind..." Quinn sighed.

"I'll make sure Noah knows you'd like to speak with him again, when he's calmed down and, you'd like to see Beth too, I suppose?"

Quinn nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I'll make sure he knows then." Kurt said, offering Quinn a small hug in comfort before watching her make her way down the walk and towards her car.

Kurt sighed. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in a nice, hot bath. First though, he had a house full of friends to deal with.

Bracing himself for it, Kurt pushed his way back into Rachel's house.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Rachel said in a hurry. "I tried to make it seem like it was no big deal, when Quinn came in talking about seeing you out with a baby but everyone just seemed to intrigued that they-"

"Breathe, Rachel." Kurt said, touching the obviously upset girls shoulder. "It's okay. I mean, they needed to know sooner or later and I've been trying to get Noah to say something before now. I hate how it came out but at least everyone knows now."

"I guess." Rachel said, sighing. "Still though. I'm sorry for the ambush."

"Okay, boo, what is with you not telling me about Puck keeping Beth?" Mercedes seemed to come out of nowhere, her tone far too demanding for Kurt's liking.

"I'm sorry," Kurt started. "I wasn't aware I had to share everything I knew with you." Maybe he sounded too snappish but Kurt didn't care at the moment.

"Kurt, I just-" Mercedes started again but Kurt had already turned and began walking away.

"Kurt?" Brittany's voice stopped Kurt in his tracks.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"I'm sorry for what Santana said. She didn't mean to be mean. She's just sad I won't give her any more lady kisses."

"It's, it's okay, Brittany." Kurt said, offering the blonde girl a small smile.

"Can I meet the baby?" Brittany asked, surprising Kurt. "I was sad when Quinnie gave her's away but now that you and Puck had one, I'd love to see her!" Brittany smiled brightly at Kurt.

"Oh, Britt," Kurt started and stopped. He sighed before smiling up at her. "Of course you can meet her. How about I talk to Noah later tonight and see when a good time for you to come over would be? I can text you tonight."

Brittany clapped her hands together in excitement, much like Beth was starting to do, before she practically jumped on Kurt and hugged him.

"Thank you, Kurt! I can't wait to meet the little baby! I'm gonna go tell Santana that she can't see her yet until she says she's sorry for being mean to you. Bye, Kurt!" Brittany turned and bounced off.

Kurt turned and made a beeline for Puck.

"Noah, can we please just go home?" Kurt asked, coming at a stop beside of his boyfriend.

"Sure, babe. We can go." Puck said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt, wait, I." Finn started, shifting nervously. "This is why you're never at your house when mom and I are over?" He asked.

"Yes, Finn. I'm usually at Noah's house, with him and Beth."

"That's cool, man." Finn said, smiling that goofy smile of his. "So can I, um, I mean do you think you could, maybe, um." Finn sighed and looked down at Kurt and Puck nervously.

"What is it, Finn? Just ask so we can leave." Kurt sighed.

"I was just wondering if you guys could, I dunno, maybe bring Beth over to the house tonight? I'd kinda like to meet her." Finn half smiled at his almost stepbrother and best friend.

Kurt looked up just in time to see a look of surprise flash across Puck's face.

"You wanna meet Beth?" Puck asked, trying to keep his voice as calm and cool as possible.

"Yeah, dude!" Finn exclaimed. "I mean, I've never really been around babies before but it's, it's your kid and even though I thought she was mine for a while, I'm so glad she's not." Finn admitted, then blanched, his eyes widening. "No! I didn't mean, I just. Crap."

"I understand, Finn." Kurt said and both boys looked down at him in confusion.

"You do?" They asked in unison.

Kurt chuckled.

"I do and if Noah's okay with it, we'll bring her by this evening."

"Sure, dude. We can bring her by." Puck said.

"Awesome! Okay, I'm gonna go tell Rachel and, um Kurt-" Finn shrugged as he looked innocently at Kurt once more. "Can Rachel come too?"

"Seriously, Finn?" Kurt sighed. "Of course she can."

"Yes! Thanks, man. I'm gonna go get Rachel and tell her we've got plans with the baby tonight!" Finn grinned at his friends before he turned, nearly tripped and fell, as he ran towards Rachel.

"That boy could be my brother one day." Kurt said with a dramatic sigh.

Puck just laughed.

"You ready to get outta here now, babe?" Puck asked.

"Take me home, Noah." Kurt said, leaning into Puck's touch. In the distance, Kurt could hear Finn's voice as he excitedly explained to Rachel that the baby was coming over to play tonight. Sometimes, Kurt just had to laugh because only he would surround himself with someone like Finn.

"You talked to her?" Puck suddenly asked, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"I did." Kurt answered, climbing into the passengers side of Puck's truck.

"I suppose she had nothing to say for herself?" Puck asked, as carelessly as he could.

"She's confused, Noah. And I hate to say it, but I understand why." Kurt really hoped he didn't upset Puck by what he was saying.

As Puck started the truck, neither boy spoke. Puck too lost in his thoughts and Kurt to caught up in his own. The ride to Puck's house was the quietest either boy had been in quite some times.

"I want to hear what she has to say," Puck said suddenly, as he parked his truck outside of his house. "Not now and probably not any time soon but, eventually."

Kurt smiled. Things were going to be just fine.

~***Beth***~

At eight months, Beth Puckerman was quickly trying to get into everything she possibly could. Who knew an eight month old baby, who'd only been crawling for a month now, could move so fast!

"Noah, I'm telling you! If you don't baby proof this house better Beth is going to end up hurting herself!" Kurt exclaimed, leaning down and picking up the laughing child who'd somehow managed to get her chubby little hands on one of Puck's football shoulder pads.

"Da!" Beth screeched in excitement.

Beth had said her first one only a month ago and both boys couldn't have been more excited to hear her speak.

"Chill out, Kurt. She's not gonna get hurt here, okay? Like I'd ever let her get hurt while I'm around." Puck called from inside the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter. This place needs to be baby proofed! She's crawling now and I read-" Kurt said, stopping long enough to throw Puck's shoulder pads inside the hall closet. "-in that book that I bought when she started crawling that there are certain things that have to be done!"

"And I'll get to it, Kurt. I promise." Puck yelled and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The longer you wait, the more work it'll be once she's walking." Kurt said, matter of factly. Kurt was almost sure he heard Puck huff out a sigh at him.

Kurt stepped into the kitchen where Puck was mixing Beth's lunch together. "This shit's nasty." Puck said, wincing as some of it got on his finger.

"Listen to your daddy, Miss Beth, whining over a little oatmeal." Kurt teased, waving Beth's little hand in Puck's direction.

"Just because my kid likes you better..." Puck murmured, glaring down at the bowl of mush.

"Just goes to show your daughter has taste, Puckerman." Kurt said, laughing.

"I'll show you taste, Hummel." Puck said, turning around and shoving a spoon full of Beth's oatmeal into his mouth.

Kurt coughed as he jerked out of Puck's reach.

"Noah Puckerman, what is wrong with you?" Kurt screeched, spitting the horrible tasting baby food into the sink.

Beth laughed, clapping her hands together, as she watched Puck and Kurt dance around each other.

"Puck, no. Stop it! No, st-stay away!" Kurt screamed, holding Beth up in front of his face to shield him. "You wouldn't-not while I'm holding Beth, would you?"

"That's low, man. Using my own kid against me." Puck smirked, spooning the offending food into his daughter's mouth.

Beth happily ate her oatmeal while Kurt looked on his disgust.

"That's just wrong." Kurt mumbled, shuddering slightly.

"It's her food, Kurt!" Puck said, still laughing as he continued to feed Beth.

"Still." Kurt looked away from the horrible food. "Can't we give her some of those banana's again? That stuff was kind of okay."

"Aw, who's the baby now, Kurtie?" Puck nearly doubled over laughing at the look for pure irritation on Kurt's face. "Look at that, Beth, wittle Kurtie's afraid of the oatmeal. Poor Kurtie."

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Puckerman." Kurt snapped, his eyes narrowed.

"Not with a baby in your arms, you aren't." Puck said smirking. "Wittle Kurtie doesn't like the horrible, nasty, scary oatmeal!"

"So. Dead. Completely cut off." Kurt bit out, shifting Beth around so that she was resting more comfortably on his hip. "Your daddy's asking for it, Beth."

Beth squealed with delight.

"Bring it on, Hummel." Puck said, tossing a spoon full of oatmeal in Kurt's face.

Kurt squeaked, literally squeaked, when the cold goop hit his face.

"NOAH!" Kurt yelled, taking a step towards his boyfriend.

"Yes, Kurt?" Puck asked, far too innocently.

"I'm gonna-" Kurt started.

"'urt!" Beth laughed, her eyes wide as she touched the oatmeal dripping down Kurt's face.

Both boys froze, their eyes wider than either could ever remember them being before.

"Did she-" Kurt started, looking down at the chubby little girl still in his arms.

"I think she-" Puck said, a grin forming on his face. "Beth?" He questioned.

"'urt!" Beth said again, giggling with excitement.

"Oh my god." Kurt whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "She said... Noah, she said my name!"

"'urt, 'urt, 'urt!" Beth repeated, apparently loving the expressions on the faces of the only two men she really knew.

Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He hugged Beth tightly. Completely wiping the offending oatmeal that was on his face, onto her head.

"Did you know she could say that?" Kurt asked, looking up into Puck's smiling face.

"No, dude. She surprised me here too."

"I can't believe, I mean why would she...my name?" Kurt rambled on, a look of awe on his face.

"Why not your name, dude?" Puck asked. "She sees you just as much as she sees me and she already knows I'm her daddy. It only makes sense she'd know you too." Puck smiled.

"But I'm not-" Kurt started to say and Puck silenced him with a kiss.

"Yes, dude, you are."

"Noah." Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears again.

"We kinda love you, dude. In case you didn't already know." And Puck's smirk was back.

Kurt's smile was tight as he swallowed past the huge lump that had formed in his throat.

"'urt." Beth said, touching Kurt's face and smearing the oatmeal in more.

"I love you too. Both of you." Kurt finally managed to say, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Smiling like Kurt had only ever seen Puck smile at Beth, the older boy leaned down to kiss him once more. "Okay, yuck." Puck almost gagged.

"What?" Kurt asked, alarmed.

"That stuff tastes like shit." Puck grimaced.

"I told you!" Kurt exclaimed, taking off after Puck as he practically ran from the room, Beth laughing the entire way. "And because you're such an ass, I'm not helping you bathe Beth! You're on your own, buddy!"

"Bite me, Hummel! I can actually give my own daughter a bath." Puck said, his tone full of shit.

Kurt snorted.

"Have fun."

Half an hour later and one outfit change, Kurt nearly lost it when Puck entered his bedroom, covered from hear to toe in water, a half naked Beth squirming in his arms.

"Not. One. Word." Puck said, gritting his teeth.

Kurt chose to laugh at his boyfriend in the privacy of his own mind.

**Epilogue**

Puck couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter scream with laughter as Finn proceeded to throw her up in the air again. Shaking his head, the father of a now one year old daughter sighed.

Looking around the back yard of what was now considered 'The Hudmels', Puck was happy to see all of their friends there, for Beth's birthday. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but it meant the world to Puck that his and Kurt's friends cared so much about Beth.

Puck also couldn't help but laugh over the fact that Burt Hummel, the man he'd been so terrified of for months after he'd started dating Kurt, was standing by a table lined with snacks wearing a Disney Princess party hat.

While his ma and Carole were busy bringing out more food than anyone at the party would probably ever be able to eat, Puck caught Quinn's eye and smiled. It had taken months for Puck to even allow her to see Beth but when he finally did, he knew he'd made the right decision. Now, Quinn was one of Beth's favorite auntie's. After Rachel, of course.

Across the yard, Sam and Artie were busy blowing up balloons and hanging them onto the trees in the back yard, on the ends of the picnic tables and trying to tape them to Brittany without her knowing. Puck rolled his eyes at them.

Mike and Tina were, like always, making out with each other and if Puck didn't love his friends so much, he's sure that he'd already of kicked their asses out.

Mercedes, the lovely girl that she was, was busy braiding his little sister's hair into two pigtails.

Santana seemed to be busy recording the entire party for her own selfish reason but if Puck just happened to acquire a copy of his own, it's not like it would hurt anyone.

All of his friends were there, together to celebrate Beth's first birthday and Puck knew he'd ended up more blessed than he'd probably ever admit out loud.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asked, sliding into the seat across from Puck.

"Pretty sure my thoughts are worth more than a penny, princess," Puck teased, causing Kurt to laugh as a memory from a year ago flashed through his mind.

Puck just grinned and turned back to watch as Beth flew across the back yard, running as fast as he little legs would carry her, after Finn.

"Please god let her have better taste in men when she grows up," Kurt moaned, dropping his head down onto the picnic table.

"Funny," Puck said, chuckling. "Pretty sure I remember a time when a certain someone was also chasing after Finn Hudson."

Kurt raised his head up, a glare already fixed on his face, to look at the older man.

"Anyway," Kurt said, changing the subject. "Are we about ready to get this first birthday party started? The sooner we start, the sooner everyone can leave."

Puck just snorted. With a quick roll of his eyes, he reached across the table to grasp his lovers hand.

"You know you're enjoying this just as much as I am." Puck grinned.

It took all of two seconds for Kurt to break.

"A year, Noah! She's already a year old and walking. No running! She's running after boys already and I, I can not handle this!" Kurt's eyes were wide by the end of his small rant.

"Babies grow up. It happens. Just think...now we can start potty training her! No more diapers!" Puck fist pumped at the mention of no more diapers, because really, ew.

"You want our baby to grow up faster so you don't have to change her diapers?" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes even wider now. "Noah Puckerman, so help me-"

"Don't say God. You don't believe in God." Puck said in a rush, standing up from the table. "I just mean that I'm okay with her growing up now."

"Now?" Kurt asked. "What do you mean 'now'?"

This time Puck smiled. Standing up, the taller boy reached out a hand to Kurt, swiftly pulling him to his feet and into his arms. Turning them so that they could both see Beth as she continued her quest to catch Finn, Puck spoke.

"I'm fine with her growing up now, now that I know we're not alone."

"Noah, you-" Kurt started.

"No, listen. I know I've never been alone. I've got Ma and Sarah but Beth and me, we were alone. Until two nosy divas came knocking on my door, asking why I'd missed some school." Puck stopped long enough to tighten his arms around Kurt's waist. "I didn't just gain a friend, Kurt, or a boyfriend, lover, whatever...I ended up with someone who loves my daughter just as much, if not more, than I do. I gained a family that day."

Kurt felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

"And we both know how Beth feels. She loves you to death, princess, just like I know you love her back."

"Of course I do, Noah," Kurt finally said. "I love her so much and I love you too, you idiot." He finished, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Before either boy could say another word, what could only be described as a tiny streak of lightening, shot into their legs.

"Dada!" Beth exclaimed, throwing her arms up and reaching for Puck.

Puck just laughed as he reached down to pick up his daughter.

"You ready for some cake, monster?" Puck asked, tickling Beth's sides and causing her to squeal with laughter. "You coming, Kurt?" Puck asked as he turned back to look at the smiling face of his daughters other father.

"'urt! Come!" Beth yelled, reaching for the other boy.

Kurt just smiled as he grasped the small girl.

"I'm here, princess. Daddy's here." Kurt whispered, a smile on his face.

"Daddy." Beth said, laying her head over on Kurt's shoulder.

Puck smiled because honestly, he had the best family anyone could ever ask for. End of story.

**End.**


End file.
